


Just One Question

by Argyle_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: It's the day after Voldemort's death, and someone has a question.





	Just One Question

Blood seeped through the bandage on his arm. He ignored it and stared at the graves.

Two markers. Two dates. Three names.

He had hated them all for so long. Right now that familiar hate was the only place he could find comfort.

Voldemort was dead, killed by the whelp and his two co-conspirators.

He'd paid for the whelp's triumph. The pain as the dark mark boiled away was indescribable.

And then... what?

He didn't know. For the first time, he didn't know.

Gentle, calloused hands rested on his shoulders.

He looked up at Remus.

"What now?"

"Now, we live."


End file.
